


I’ve Tried To Make You Listen

by Daise101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I hate Gabriel, Songfic, We Stan Gorilla in this house, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: It was the final battle. Ladybug and Chat Noir against Hawkmoth. When they learned Hawkmoth knew their identities they had to speed up finding out who he was.Lyrics from “the principal” by Melanie Martinez.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I’ve Tried To Make You Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to write ladybug ripping Gabriel apart but thought about Adrien. In this Adrien was akumatized. Chat blanc did happen but they didn’t remember it. Adrien was akumatized as himself though. I didn’t use the entire song because it wasn’t relevant enough.  
Sorry I had to repost.
> 
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plJCH77VMoI

_ Sneaky, greedy, money seeking _

_ Always peeping, fucking creeping _

_ Got it on the down low _

_ So you think you always squeaky _

“I can’t believe it.” Ladybug said disappointed.

It was the final battle. Ladybug and Chat Noir against Hawkmoth. When they learned Hawkmoth knew their identities they had to speed up finding out who he was.

That’s what lead them in the apparent basement of the Agreste mansion. They had him cornered, and ladybug had just taken his miraculous to reveal Gabriel Agreste.

Chat Noir was way to in shock you say anything. His own father had been the reason this all happened, he had lived in the same house with this monster. He should have known! Why didn’t he figure it out sooner?

“When we got her I was really hoping it was just someone that worked here.” Ladybug explained, “I should have known! I guessed it was you once!”

“Why?”

They both looked at Chat Noir. Tears streaming down his face.

“Why did you do it!” His voice raised a bit more.

“BECAUSE I NEEDED HER BACK!” Gabriel yelled back, “I was going to use the miraculous to bring her back to us. I understand how much you missed her, and I miss her too.”

_ What if I had told your mother _

_ Her son was a cruel motherfucker? Ah _

“So you think you could bring her back and everything would be perfect?” Ladybug gritted out.

“Of course, when she comes back, I won’t have a reason to do this anymore.” Gabriel explained. Adrien, don’t you agree with me? Don’t you want your mother back?”

“You idiot! You honestly don’t really think you can bring someone back from the dead without any consequences, do you?”

“Of course.”

“Well let me tell you a story,” Ladybug bent down right next to him. “When the cat and ladybug miraculous are combined whoever wields it can make any wish.”

“I know this already.” Gabriel scoffed, turning his head away.

“But did you know that there would have to be a sacrifice in order to keep the universe in balance?”

“What?” Gabriel exclaimed.

“YES!” Ladybug yelled. “In order to bring your wife back someone else would die!”

“I could die,” Adrien said where Chat Noir just was. The realization of what could have happened hit Gabriel like bricks.

“Even if she did come back with no complications or sacrifice,” the red clad heroine turned back to Gabriel. “Do you think she’d stay with you? Do you honestly think that she’d stay with a man who terrorized a city for  _ years  _ just to make a selfish wish.”

“I-”

“I don’t care what your justification is. The wish you were going to make was selfish.” Ladybug seethed, “everyone loses their loved ones, but they don’t terrorize a city to bring them back. You are a terrible father and husband.”

_ It's not just me, it's everybody  _

_ Who thinks that you're fucking ugly _

_ When you come and hurt us  _

_ Just so you can get your money _

_ Forced to follow the leader  _

_ Who's being possessed by demons _

“I’m sure Emilie would agree if she was here.” Ladybug said.

  
  


“Everyone who was akumatized would agree.” Adrien said, his voice rising louder than ladybug has ever heard it before. “You used us, giving false promises, to do something you didn’t know if it worked or not.” His voice was quiet again. “You don’t understand how much I’m hoping it was the miraculous that gave you this insanity, and not your stupidity and lack of knowledge.

“Do you know what it’s like going along with something against your will?” Adrien looked him in the eyes. “Of course you don’t! That’s because your on the other side of that. Weather I when I was akumatized or when I’m normally Adrien. I never got a say in  _ anything _ .”

_ I've tried to make you listen _

_ But you won't, it's your way, right? _

_ Killing kids all day and night _

_ Prescription pills and online fights _

_ Shooting at the angels while  _

_ Claiming you're the good guy _

_ All you want is cash and hype _

_ Fuck our dreams and that's not right _

What pissed Adrien off the was that sometimes after and akuma, Hawkmoth would have the balls to say: “this could all end if you just handed you miraculous over.”

Because of this man, he couldn’t do so much. He couldn’t even makeup a dream for himself, let alone follow one. Always doing what father said.

_ You don't know the pain that you are causing _

_ Yeah, your actions hurt, so do your words _

_ The more you try to fuck us over _

_ We will be there yelling at your front door _

_ I've tried to make you listen _

_ But you won't, it's your way, right? _

“Do you know who I was before?” Adrien asked, his cold stare never left the bastard.

“I don’t understand.” 

“Before, I was a boy who went along with anything that happened without argument. Always did anything someone said to avoid problems. Always wanted to fit in because that never lead to trouble.” Tears were stinging his eyes now, “BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I WAS RAISED! “DON'T TALK MUCH AND YOU WON'T CAUSE TROUBLE” YOU ALWAYS SAID “DON'T CAUSE OR BE APART OF ANY PROBLEMS”, SO FOR 15 YEARS ALL I DID WAS SMILE AND GO ALONG, NEVER HAVE MY OWN SAY IN ANYTHING BECAUSE IT APPARENTLY IT WAS NEVER RELEVANT!” The pure hurt and hatred in his voice was clearer than any glass. Tears streaming down his face as he continued. “But  _ now  _ I know none of what you taught me was true. I’m among so many people who wish you would go to hell.” 

Ladybug went up to Adrien. Hugging him tighter than she ever has. Promising she will always be there for him no matter what. She didn’t need to say though, he knew she’d always be at his side.

Adrien finally let go of her, turning to the man still on the floor, like the coward he is.

“But now I know what I  _ want _ to be,” Adrien began while wiping the tears off of his face with his hands. “I want to be on the other side of the camera, believe it or not. I want to be able to have a say in what I do, I want to control my own life. I want to help people and stand up instead of staying silent.” Voice cracking he continued, “and when I grow up I know and am going to be a much better father than you ever were to me.” 

Adrien turned around, calling his transformation. He needed to leave because he couldn’t handle crying in front of him anymore. With the moth and butterfly miraculous in hand, ladybug followed him. On her way to find way to the footage for that camera to give the police.

A day after the video of Adrien pouring his heart out to his father, the Dupain-Chengs got a knock on their front door. Opening it to reveal a tired Adrien.

“Can I stay with you guys for a bit?”

Over the course of a few months, Hawkmoths identity was revealed to the public, Gabriel was jailed, August (gorilla) was Adrien’s new guardian, they both moved into the apartment the Dupain-Chengs lived, Lila Rossi’s tower of lies finally fell, and after she confessed in the heat of the moment, Alya recording the whole thing, she was jailed for willingly helping a terrorist. 

Adrien got professional help for coping with everything and stayed close with: Marinette, Luka, Chloe and his girlfriend Kagami.

With the help of his friends, Adrien got around to embracing his love for photography.

For the first time in forever he felt  _ really happy. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
